Kantor Pengabaian Series
by Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira
Summary: Di mana ada 'Kantor Pengabaian? Lagipula, KP tuh, apa! Mengatasi masalah dengan masalah! Nggak salah kan! Yah, baca aja dulu, ntar juga ngerti kok! Kantor Pengabaian!
1. Awalnya, tengahny, n akhirny

Nyehehe…  
Yo-chan kembali nich!

Kali ini, ceritany rada-rada ngaco, baca aja ya!  
Disc.: Hiro Mashima  
Author: Manusia lah, masa' gajah?  
Genere: Humor doong!  
Rating: K+  
Special 4: Kk Hika, Kk Yuu, onee-chan, Alien, dan Tari!  
Note: Harusnya ini jadi drama ret-ret, tapi aku jadiin crita aja!

**Kantor Pengabaian**

Mengatasi Masalah dengan MASALAH!

Sebelum kita mulai ceritanya, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa cerita yang akan disampaikan ini adalah cerita fiksi yang rada-rada ngawur, sesuai dengan UUD '45 pasal 28 C ayat 2 tentang HAM. Pembaca berhak, malah wajib, menuliskan pendapat anda melalui repiuw! Ini adalah cerita tentang cara mengatasi masalah dengan MASALAH!

Di sebuah kota yang penuh masalah, berdirilah sebuah 'Kantor Pengabaian' yang mengatasi masalah dengan masalah… Lho?

"Kapten Mira, klient kita lom dating ya?" tanya Natsu pada Mirajane.

"Yah, masih ada waktu…" kata Mira.

"Sebelum dewi kematian menjemput!" lanjut Lucy.

"KAPTEEN! Ada klient!" seru Gray.

"Permisi, Asallamulaikum,…" salam Gajeel, klient perama mereka.

"Wallaikumsalam…" kata Mira.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Keuangan…" jawab Gajeel.

"Uang-uangan? Ada apa emangany?" tanya Gray.

"Saya rugi 1 juta Euro…" jawab Gajeel.

"So what?" pekik Mira.

"Dipake anak gue,…" jawab Gajeel.

"Anak anda kenapa? Sakit jiwa?" tanya Lucy dan Natsu bersamaan.

"Anak saya beli BB ampe 3 buah, I-Pod, I-Phone, NDS, PSP, TV, netbook, laptop, kandang anjing, dog food, segala macem…" kata Gajeel panjang lebar.

"Buseed dah!" kata Natsu kaget. "Jadiii, masalahnya?"

"Saya bokek abiz! Bagaimana caranya biar anak saya hemat dan saya punya duit lagi?" tanya Gajeel.

"Jual anak anda ke Yunani!" suruh Gray.

"Ya, karna seperti bulu kaki, skali cukur tumbuh smakin lebat!" jawab Mira berpendapat.

"Arigatou ya!" kata Gajeel.

"Skalian ya, pak! Jadi tukang cukur bulu ketek!" kata Lucy berteriak.

Lalu, datanglah Erza bersama 2 klientnya, Juvia dan Elfman, sepasang suami-isteri –ntah- akur ato kagak!

"Ada klient!" kata Erza.

"Yup! Ada apa?" tanya Mira.

"Begini, bu… Suami saya ini, mengalami penyakit kepikunan…" jelas Juvia.

"Iya, Mir.. Pak Elfman saja lupa umur!" kata Erza.

"Yah, kalo diperhatiin sih, umurny sekitar 47 tahunan…" kata Lucy.

"Lupa, bu…"

"Gimana dong…?" tanya Juvia.

"Derita lu!" kata Gray santai.

"Anda mandi kembang 17 rupa. Jangan lupa, makan oreo pake madu," jelas Gray.

"Diputer, dijilat, dicelupin, jangan diinjek yah!" perintah Natsu.

"Sediakan sesajen di depan kamar mandi setiap subuh pukul 02.22 pagi, kalau habis ya…" belum selesai Mira ngomong…

'_Ada apa nih?_' pekik Elfman dalam hati.

"Ya, diisi ulang lah! Dari nenek-nenek makan lava juga tahu!" lanjut Mira.

"Owh, gitu… Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan ingatan?" tanya Juvia.

"Ya… Dari sononya kali? Kok nanya gw?" kata Gray.

"Ya sudahlah Permisi dan makasih…" kata Juvia dan Elfman pergi.

Lalu, datanglah klient yang terakhir di hari itu. Klient kali ini membuat para anggota 'Kantor Pengabaian' cabang XXX menahan tawa. Beginilah nasib klient ke3…

"Shalom!" sapa Lisanna.

"Shalom! Ada apa?" tanya Mira.

"Belakangan ini saya susah BAB…" kata Lisanna.

"Kok bisa?" pekik Mira.

"Kemarin saya makan ular guling gosong sepanjang 99,9999 m di bianglala Singapura setinggi 99,9999 m bersama mantan tunangan sekaligus calon suami saya…" keluh Lisanna.

"Kami punya solisinya!" seru Natsu.

"Apa?"

"Minumlah setangki bensin dan selusin odol hitam pinky-pinky seperti rambut Natsu…" kata Mira.

"Apa maksudny PINKY-PINKY?" pekik Natsu.

"Heh? Beli di mana tuh?" tanya Lisanna enggak pecaya.

"Bensinnya beli di Matahari Departemen Store waktu malam-malam…" kata Gray.

"Odolnya ada di Debenhams saat midnight sale!" seru Natsu.

"Ada solusi laen?" tanya Lisanna.

"Ada, anda senam SKJ 1945 di bawah patung Soekarno sambil baca teks Pancasila dan UUD 1946 dalam bahasa India!" jelas Gray.

"Oia, pake laguny ST12 yang judulnya Isbella dan pake kostum spiderman!" lanjut Lucy.

"Jangan lupa,pake rexona biar saat hormat enggak bau…" kata Mirajane.

"Idih…" kata Lisanna.

Lisanna pergi meninggalkan KP itu dengan sinisnya. Lalu, semua anggota KP tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Wkwkwkwkwkwk!"

Beginilah nasib para klient Kantor Pengabaian… Haha, mohon yan, skali-skali anda berkunjung! Gratis kok!

**End**

Repiuw!  
Repiuw!  
Inget, REPIUW!  
Weh, rada-rada ngaco an? Khihihi…


	2. Halloween Nightmare Maybe?

Hoho, cerpen ke2 aku mulai ya!  
Rada-rada sarap sih, but, enjoy!

Disc.: Hiro Mashima-sensei  
Author: Setan, ya, manusia lah!  
Rating: Pikir sndr!  
Lg nggak ad ide, jadi aneh deh! -"

**Halloween Drakula!**

"Sore itu, 29 Okt 2013, Natsu dkk sedang berjalan-jalan mencari kostum yang cocok untuk pesta Halloween nanti.

"Lucy, kau pake kostum apa?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Yah, aku pake kostum… ini…" kata Lucy sambil menunjukkan sebuah kostum penyihir berwarna hitam.

"Lucu!" kata Mira yang menyela pembicaraan mereka.

Semua sudah menemukan kostum mereka masing-masing, yaitu:

Natsu : Naga

Happy : Ikan

Lucy : Penyihir

Mira : Devil

Elfman : Serigala

Gray : Burung Beo

Erza : Spiderwoman (apaan tuh?)

…

Hari Halloween pun tiba, smuanya telah memakai kostum pilihannya. Kostum burung beo Gray membuat sluruh warga ketawa-ketiwi kayak orang goblok!

Lalu, saat di perjalanan menuju rumah-rumah warga, Natsu bertemu dengan seseorang yang bajunya kayak Sultan yg udah mati nyasar ke Depok.

"Si-siapa kau?" pekik Natsu.

"Namaku Buppa, Sultan para Drakula dari Drakula X Guild… Aku di sini untuk mengkapmu!" seru Buppa.

"Hah, sini, ku tantang kau!" kata Natsu yang langsung melepas kostumnya.

Mereka perang besar-besaran. Dan, pada akhirnya, Natsu kalah! Ia digendong Sultan Buppa. Lucy, Mira, Elfman, dkk mendengar suara ledakan api Natsu dan langsung pergi ke TKP.

"A-apa yang te-terjadi?" pekik Lucy.

Ia melihat ke sekitar. Ke kiri, ke kana, ke depan, ke belakang (kok kayak OR aja sih?) bahkan ke atas, tapi takada tanda-tanda kehidupan Natsu.

Lalu, Mira menemukan selembar surat yang digantung di ayunan yang biasa dimaenkan oleh Natsu saat ia masih di perut ibunya (HEH?).

"Apa ini?" pekik Mira.

"Mari kita baca!" seru Lucy.

'Hei, kalian para anggota FT, dengarkan aku! Aku ini Buppa, Sultan para Drakula di Drakula X Guild! Aku menculik pacarmu Lucy! Aku menculik Natsu! Ia akan jadi bonekaku! BUDAKKU! Huahahahahahaha! Rasakan kau, Rambut Pirang!'

"Apa maksudnya?" kata Lucy dengan aura yang berkobar-kobar. "Hei, Mira! Temani aku ke Kantor Pengabaian!"

"Ba-baiklah…"

Lalu, Lucy dan Mira pergi ke KP. Di KP, ada Makarov, sang ketua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Makarov.

"Masalah apa nih?" tanya Juvia kalem.

"Natsu diculik!" seru Lucy panas.

"A-ada solusi nggak?" tanya Mira.

"Ada kok!" kata Macao.

"Apa?" tanya Lucy yang makin ganas.

"Kamu buat patung Naga Api, sembah tiap hari…" jelas Juvia.

"Patungnya dari terumbu karang loh!" jelas Makarov.

"Jangan lupa, taburi serbuk kopi rasa bunga kamboja di atas kepala patung Naga Api-ny!" kata Juvia.

"Kok kayak org mati sih?" pekik Lucy.

"Ada solusi laen?" tanya Mira lembut.

"Tentu!" kata Juvia.

"Kalian temui Dukun Loki di puncak Mount Blanc atau Mbah Gajeel di lereng Mount Everest!" kata Makarov.

"BAIK! Tapi, caranya gimana?" tanya Lucy.

"Kami punya pintu yg bisa pergi kemana saja! Sini…" ajak Juvia.

Lalu, Lucy dan Mirajane masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, mereka sudah ada di puncak Mount Blanc. "Dukun Loki!" panggil Lucy.

"Apa?" tanya Dukun Loki yang sedang melakukan ritual-ritual gaje.

"Aku mau minta tolong!" kata Lucy.

"Apa?" tanya Dukun Loki sambil membaca mantera '$++^&O(*!~~?_-{{|\)'-nya itu.

"Aku mau nyelamatin Natsu!" kata Lucy setengah menangis.

"Oke, baca saja mantera ini…!" perintah Dukun Loki.

"!" teriak Lucy.

Tiba-tiba, Natsu keluar dari tangki bensin di belakang Lucy." Kata Gajeel bercerita pada anaknya yang pernah merugikannya (baca chapt. 1).

"Owh… Makasih, yah! Met bobo!" kata anaknya Gajeel.

"Konbanwa!" kata Gajeel.  
(GAJEEL PUNYA ANAK?)

"Oia, ayah!" panggil anaknya Gajeel.

"Apa lagi?"

"Natsu itu... Dia kok tiba-tiba langsung keluar?"

"Jangan tanya ayah... Ayah mana tw, yg ciptain cerita ini kan, Mira-san, authorny!"

Aneh kan? Aneh kan?  
Yah, karna ak gk ad ide, segini aja deh! Kpn" ak edit!

Review ya, minna! ^^


	3. ULANGAN JAWA TERKUTUK?

Nya~  
Mira kembali!  
Mira lagi asal-asal mketik malah kedapetan ide…  
Gk selucu yg biasa sh, tpi, enjoy deh!  
Pas banget, tadi UASB terakhir... Skrng, BEBAS!

Disc: Msh nanya, HIRO MASHIMA!

Author: Gw lah, masa elo?

Kantor Pengabaian (heh?) versi 2!

"Haduh…" terdengar helaan napas Lucy.

"Ada apa, Lucy?" tanya Mira lembut.

"Besok… Aku belom belajar untuk ulangan Bahasa Jawa besok…" kata Lucy pasrah.

Tiba-tiba, Natsu masuk dengan mendobrak pintu, seperti biasa, Gray langsung menonjok Natsu (belom apa-apa udh ditojok, ckckck…).

"Hei, Lucy! Lihat ini!" Natsu menyodorkan selembar kertas yg agak kumal bertulisan:

SEGERA DATANG KE KANTOR PENGABAIAN!

FREE!

Tidak dipungut biaya!

Segera datang dan masalah anda akan selesai dengan lebih penuh masalah!  
Telepon 021-666-666-666 (UWOOO, triple angka setan!)

Jl. Ahmad Yani 2 no. 666 (ckckck), Swiss (lho?)

"Ke sini yuk!" ajak Lucy.

"Ahh, itu ideku!" seu Natsu.

"Eh,aku ikut dong!" kata Mira semangat.

"Aku juga…" kata Gray tak mau klh (kalah?).

"Pulang sekolah ya?" ajak Natsu.

"Sep!" kata Lucy dengan semangat membara.

"Hei, kalian, jangan percaya yang begituan dong…" Lisanna menegur.

"Suka-suka!" kata Natsu.

"Tapi… Pokokny kalau sampai ketahuan Freed-Sensei, aku gak tanggung!" Lisanna mengatakan.

"Ya sudah!" Natsu menjulurkan lidahnya sampai putus (WHAAT?).

Saat pulang skolah, Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane, dan Gray pergi ke KP.

"Konnichiwa, bisa dibantu?" tanya Juvia, slh satu pegawai KP.

"Iya, kami besok akan menghadapi ulangan Bahasa Jawa yang susahny bikin pusing 707 kali…" kata Lucy menjelaskan.

"Ada solusi?" tanya Gray.

"Ada sih… Tapi saya tidak yakin," kata Juvia sopan.

"Ini ada resepny!" seru Kana dari belakang.

"Apa?" tanya Juvia polos.

"Di sini tertulis: makanlah sup 'Lavender Cellestial Abu-Abu'!"

"HAA?" pekik semua org yang ada di ruangan itu, kecuali Kana.

"Bahan-bahannya?" tanya Natsu.

"Ini…" Kana menyodorkan selembar kertas, "Jangan lupa, ke tempatnya Mbah Makarov ya, biar supnya disucikan!"

"Ini, bahannya?" tanya Lucy ragu.

"Iya, coba saja buat di dapur kami…" Kana menunjuk ke pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Ba-baiklah…"

`Gray Cellestial Lavender Soup`

Bahan:

~ Air  
~ Lavender  
~ Pewarna abu-abu  
~ Kunyit  
~ Jahe  
~ Lengkuas  
~ Bengkuang  
~ Wortel  
~ Cabe merah, kuning (ha?), ijo  
~ Masako  
~ Klorofil  
~ Sasa  
~ Garam  
~ Gula  
~ Baking Powder (WTF?)  
~ Ikan Asin (heh)  
~ Sirup (idih)  
~ Terasi  
~ Asem Jawa

Cara Membuat:

~ Ulek semuanya  
~ Blender  
~ Kukus  
~ Direbus deh  
~ Selesai!  
~ Jng lupa, ke Mbah Makarov untuk disucikan! ^^  
~ Cicipi dengan semangat maka hasilnya pun akan baik!

"Jadi deh!" kata Mirajane yang memasaknya.

"Ke-kelihatannya… e-enak…" kata Lucy ragu-ragu.

"Aku makan ah!" seru Natsu.

"Tu-tunggu! Kita sucikan dulu! Mbah Makarov!" panggil Kana.

"Apa?" tanya Mbah Makarov yang keluar dari lampu ajaib (lha?).

"Sucikan sup ini!" kata Kana.

"*&(^*$!^&$&*%(&_)(+)+(+*(^*(^!(^(*^!_&^&%^%#$#~~``~~":":{}::":{}{p+_(*" kata Makarov menyebutkan mantra GaJenya, "Selesai!"

Lalu, dengan gugup, Lucy menyicipnya, "ENAK!"

Natsu, Mira, dan Gray pun memakannya dengan semangat!

Keesokkan harinya.

"Hore, nilaiku…. 25!" kata Lucy agak pasrah.

"Natsu berapa?" tanya Mirajane.

"Kalau Mira?" Natsu bertanya balik.

"98!" seru Mira.

"Wakh, hebat, aku saja semuanya betul! Betul-betul salah,jadi dapet 0 deh!" kata Natsu melawak.

"Lisanna, kamu dapet berapa?" tanya Elfman.

"Grrr... AKU DAPAT -100!" seru Lisanna ngamuk.

"Wkwkwkwkwk!" Natsu menertawakan Lisanna.

*THE –maybe– END*

Yupz, chpt. 3 selesai! Hope u enjoy, buddy!

Reviuw ya, minna-san!


End file.
